Harvester Queen
The 'Alien Queen ' is a breed of alien that serves as the monarch of a Mothership or Harvester. The Queen dictates complete control over her ship and represents the will and consciousness of her swarm. A Queen is retroactively mentioned as being behind the events of Independence Day (1996) and one serves as the primary antagonist in Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). History War of 1996 Though never seen, a Queen directs her relatively small Mothership to attack Earth, so that the planet's core could be harvested. She is killed when two humans, Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson infiltrate her ship and detonate a nuclear warhead. War of 2016 The Queen of a massive Harvester ship receives a distress signal issued by a Destroyer from the War of 1996. She immediately has the ship headed for Earth, to avenge the first invasion and harvest the planet's core for fuel and technology. Shortly before the arrival of the Harvester, the aliens' nemesis with the only means of defeating the species for good, known only as the "Enemy", arrives, but is mistaken for the hostile species encountered twenty years earlier and is shot down. The Harvester arrives and promptly disables Earth's defense grid, before settling over the Atlantic Ocean, to begin drilling towards the core. Anticipating a counter-offensive from the humans, the Queen allows for an aerial bombing squadron to approach her ship, before launching her impenetrable defenses. Shortly after, the Enemy is activated, which alarms the Queen, as she seeks the sanctuary world in which the Enemy has the training, knowledge and technology to defeat the aliens. As such, the Queen's ship dispatches towards the source of the signal at Area 51. Levinson tricks the Queen, however, by rerouting the Enemy's signal to a space tug piloted by former President Whitmore, who infiltrates the Queen's ship and detonates cold fusion bombs directly in front of her. The Queen, however, is shielded by her specialized bio-mechanical suit and is the sole survivor of the explosion. The Queen engages Patricia Whitmore in battle, resulting in the loss of her shield and weaponry and the loss of Patricia's craft. With the reactivation of the Enemy, she makes her way towards the Enemy's location at Area 51, with her Attackers forming a protective swarm around her. Two humans piloting stolen Attackers, Jake Morrison and Dylan Hiller, break free of the Queen's command and attack her from behind. They destroy her suit, fatally wounding her. With her death, the aliens become catatonic and the invasion ends. Biology The Queen is the central entity for every Mothership and Harvester, with only her having an individual will. She is noted for being gargantuan, extremely strong and strategically gifted. Aside from her size, she is noted for being the only known alien breed to have a mouth and vocal chords, unlike her warrior underlings. Category:Aliens Category:Villainesses Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Superorganism Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Deceased Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Parasite Category:Planet Destroyer